


C.R.E.AM

by BlackYandereGoddess



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Milestone Media (Comics), Static Shock, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everybody has mommy and daddy issues, F/M, Gangs, Light BDSM, Major Karen x Victor, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Romance, Sex, Victor is a sadist, Violence, street gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackYandereGoddess/pseuds/BlackYandereGoddess
Summary: Karen Beecher, who goes by her street name Bumblebee has been given an opportunity of a lifetime to be part of the secret powerful crime organization known as, The Titans. She chose to be part of the discrete group for she doesn't have a lot of options when it comes to surviving. With her street smarts and charisma she knows that she'll further expand in the crime world and maybe be more than just a worker bee. But little did she know "he" has plans for her were to the point that she may not return from after being caught in the tight grasp of the monster she sold her soul to. Will her happily ever after fairy tail last forever and will it shatter like a broken mirror. Inspired by the Wu-Tang song C.R.E.A.M
Relationships: Bumblebee/Cyborg, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Jinx/Raven (DCU), Karen Beecher/Victor Stone, Raven/Balckfire, Slight Roy/Karen
Kudos: 5





	C.R.E.AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this my first time using Archive to write stories. I usually write on Wattpad or Fanfiction.net but I thought I would give this site a try. I wrote this story years ago and it was pretty okay but it needed a lot of damn work. So I decided to create the story from scratch, a lot of major changes and made Bumblebee and Cyborg's relationship much darker than the original. Plus we need more CyBee fictions anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Keep it moving time is money people, and I need my money. Chop, chop!".

God, why do I work with the low lives with the biggest egos with low pay wage. The nerve of him and his fake gold chain and his non-existing hairline. Mothfukas like him think they shit don't stink and when they got a little dough. Yeah, he has a nice car, got all the disparate women he could have, and make a little of 6 grand a week. But other than he's a nobody trying to pose as somebody. Will never amount to nothin' and will never accomplish anything except being on the 6 o'clock news when somebody finally put a bullet between his big ass forehead.

"Bumblebee baby. My favorite girl".

Great!, now I can't get this whack ass cheap coke he bought from the Latinos on Ace Block bagged up now he's about to ruin my process and say something to piss me off. 

"Yes Big Mike, how can I be at your service."

"Well, as you know you are my best and fastest worker that I have on my crew".

"Yes, I'm well aware".

Hell yeah, I'm good, I should get a fucking raise for my hard work so that way I have an actual place to live and not a park bench as a fucking bed. But I know that will never happen with his cheap-ass, but at least I make enough money to buy something to eat and a cheap rundown roach-infested motels from time to time, especially during the winters. The only reason I'm still working for him because he doesn't like "women" so I don't have to deal with sexual harassment and he never tries to make me into a street-hoe or a bottom bitch like every other dealer I come across. And I hope the "street-hoe" part is not the case of this pointless convo.

"Well"

He leans in closers to me and looks around quickly to see anybody watching or listening in as I continue to measure coke on a scale.

"Than girl you gonna love this, somebody that's "big" and "bad" wants you as their piece on their checkerboard".

"Mike can tell you cousin Jeremy for the hundredth time-."

"Nah hun, this ain't one mine or some cat off the block. This is somebody, somebody only a few lucky people to even get to learn his real name, or even get a glimpse of his face ".

I looked up because of the change of his tone, it was a serious mixed with a desperate need of my attention to listen to what he had to say. Big Mike has never been a serious dude, nor he's the type to joke around. Who the fuck got eyes me, and who the fuck knows a damn thing about me period?. And most importantly who is this "big" and "bad" dude?. 

"I can't give you or say much but....he wants me to relay a message to ya.

He looked around once more knowing damn everybody to zone out to be paying attention to us, he can be so damn extra.

"You have been chosen to be a "Titan" ".

I chuckled while taking off my mask, is he serious?. Like I said he's never been the one to joke around. If the "mystery" man wants to give me a message, why didn't he delivered it his damn self of even send a text message or even a damn smoke signal? .

"Listen, Big Mike.......I really don't know how to respond to all of...."this" and I never known you to be a liar unless you have a gun pointed at your head. But!, if this so-called "big shot" stalker has an interest in me. Why I can he just introduce himself to me and not go throu-".

"He will".

He cut me halfway through my sentence his expression still serious but starting to get mixed in fear and nervousness. His little arrogant cocky self has never acted like this, of my whole entire eighteen years of living I've never been nervous and I don't like this new feeling I'm having. I have so many questions going on in my head. Is he playing me? or is there somebody really there eyeing me like he says he is. 

" That's all I can say, and he wants me to give you this".

He pulls out a brown envelope from his back pocket and hands it to me. I grabbed it, opened it, there inside was money probably one-hundred-thousand or more. My eyes are wider than a deer in headlights and I can't think of or say anything else at the moment.

"He said, go sleep at Break Inn on 54th and Butcher street. It pretty nice and the price is good and better than sleeping on the streets, especially when Hell Night is tomorrow".

He says nothing else and walks away leaving me stunned, I never have this much money, I'm lucky enough to have at six hundred dollars in my pocket. This must be a trick to get me to some motel, get kidnapped, in force into sex trafficking, organ harvesting, or some sick mothafuckas kill for the night. I can't even continue with my work, I'm too stuck to do anything but stare at the envelope in my hands. And "Titan"?, why have I heard the word before?. Who the fuck stalking me to the point they know I'm homeless?! 

_ Hours Later _

"Did you relay the message?".

"Yeah, just like you told me. I don't think she believed me at first, she probably thinks that money is some kind of trap to be at that motel you told me to her to go to. She is a smart girl, she's no dummy.........is it a trap?".

"Nah, nothin' like that".

The dark figure got up from his chair standing behind it, looking out in front of the very large window of his dim lighted office, to look at the view Gotham City nightlife as he takes a puff of his expensive Cuban cigar.

"It's gonna be really cold tonight. I don't want the kitten to freeze. Plus its pre-hell night. Anybody sees her pretty might gets some nasty ideas. Plus those fools don't go as far Ash Hill so she'll sleep well for the night".

"So hmm.....Gothams Bougieman, so after all this. What do I get.... in return".

"Hmm".

The figure turned slightly turned around and looked at Mike with blueish grey eyes that only be seen from a large tall body covered in darkness.

"Well you know I did what you ask, and you got my best worker. Everybody else is shit!, and I'm not getting much money as used to. Maayyybbee I could be a Titan along with little honey bee. Or I can get..you...what she got".

"Well Mike, there is something I could give you. You did what you were told with no problems...I'll give you your reward."

The dark figure retrieves to his desk and to go into a drawer, Mike was excited expecting money, probably the same amount as Bee or even more. But to his surprise, it wasn't what he excepted. Before he could react the dark figure pulled the trigger and splattered Big Mikes's brains all over the floor as his body fell back along with the chair he was setting in slamming right into the ground. 

"Can you of y'all please get someone to clean up and get rid of this piece of shit, and I want everything to go as plan tomorrow as well."

"Yes, boss".

Seven voices said in unison followed a few sadistic giggles and chatter amongst one another as they made their way out of their "bosses" office.

"I can't wait to meet this girl he's fond of. I wonder if she pretty and crazy as he is ".

"Well, I know "somethings" I can wait to spill the tea once we get privacy ".

"We have too many girls in this group yo, why do we need one more?"

"I wonder if she's hot and if she likes redheads?"

"I hope she doesn't have bad taste shitty redhead named Speedy".

"Fuck you, Garth!!!".

They finally leave the room leaving him to his thoughts, he reached across his desk to pour himself a drink. He wiped the blood off his glass before doing so. Once it's filled to his liking he'd turned his chair around and looked towards the city. He cracked a smile and looked admire the beautiful twinkling lights and the full moon that seemed so close he sware the could reach out grab it and put it in his pocket and keep it as a souvenir.

"Finally got you where I want you......"

He lets out a deep hearty chuckle and he takes a sip of his brandy with a pretty young girl on his mind.


End file.
